Find
by RAW-Emotions
Summary: What do you do when you lose someone, but then find them again?
1. Chapter 1

"No! No! No!" Melissa screamed as she clutched to Jeff tightly.  
  
"It's ok, it will be ok!"  
  
"How? How will it be ok? We just lost Shannon. He was your best friend! How can you be so calm?"  
  
"Because I can't help you if I'm breaking down."  
  
"Thank you for being here," she said though thundering sobs.  
  
"You're my best friend you know I would do anything for you, you do know that right?" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Promise? You promise never to leave me?" she said with uncertainty that melted his heart.  
  
"I swear to God! I just lost one of my best friends, there is not chance in hell I will lose you too!"  
  
"I can't lose you either!"  
  
"I know, I know," he said as he wrapped his strong arms around her. As he did this he could feel her melt into him. He loved the way he could do that to her. *Not now she just lost her husband. You can't let her know how you feel.* 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the ambulance left Melissa had fallen asleep in Jeff's arms. He wanted to savour the moment, but knew he had to get her inside before she caught a cold. He carried her up the stairs, into her room, and laid her down in her bed. The first step her took away from the bed she woke up.  
  
"Jeff?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Please stay with me tonight."  
  
"Ok I'll just get a sleeping bag.... or something," he said looking around the room.  
  
"No, sleep with me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you." She said as she snuggled next to him.  
  
"I said I will always be here for you and I intend to keep that promise."  
  
"I love you." She said as she went to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." He said and then added after she was asleep, "More than you know." 


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Melissa woke up to an amazing site. She laid there for a good while until he woke up.  
  
"Hey." She said as she brushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Morning." He said as he stretched.  
  
"Jeff we've been friends for a long time."  
  
"Good to know you've realized this."  
  
"No, I'm serious." She said as she playfully hit his arm.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean 20 years is a pretty long time."  
  
"Only one other person knows what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"This sounds serious." he said with a sort of worried look on his face.  
  
"It is, it's something I have been thinking about since before I even met Shannon."  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"Oh this is going to sound stupid! Here it goes... Jeff I have had romantic feelings for you for a very long time."  
  
"W...what?"  
  
"I love you Jeff I love you."  
  
"How long have you felt like this?"  
  
"Um... about 10 years, since I was 16."  
  
"Why haven't you said anything?"  
  
"Because you were always with some girl and each time you were always telling me how much she meant to you. My feelings never seemed to matter," she said with a shrug.  
  
"Of course you feelings matter! I just never knew."  
  
"Well... I guess you know now." 


	4. Chapter 4

"But if you've loved me all this time why did you marry Shannon?"  
  
"Because I didn't think I had a chance with you; that you like.. thought of me as your little sister."  
  
"Trust me I don't and have never seen you that way."  
  
"How do you feel about me then?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She looked up, "y...you do?"  
  
"Well yeah I always had a girlfriend cause I didn't think I had a chance with you."  
  
"We are really pathetic aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I would have to say yes."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"How about we start with breakfast? You cook?"  
  
"Ok.... but you need to tell me how you like you eggs," she said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok fine you win," as he held his hands in defeat. 


	5. Chapter 5

They took it slow at first, but after a month they just let loose and went with the flow. Of course Melissa missed Shannon, but she was happier and felt more complete with Jeff than she had with anyone else. Shannon was the one that knew how she felt about Jeff but he was also willing to try to make her feel the same things she felt for Jeff about him. Melissa felt bad for Shannon but Jeff was her true love, her soul mate and that would never change.  
  
By now the two had moved in with each other and were happier than any other couple.  
  
"Good morning!" Melissa said as she gave Jeff a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good morning to you too. What's got you in such an excited mood?"  
  
"Well if you must know Amy and I are going shopping!"  
  
"Uh oh," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh come on I'm not that bad!"  
  
"True compared to Amy you're a window shopper," he said rolling his eyes at the thought of his brothers' girlfriend.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Amy said jumping onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah so did I!" said Matt as he gave Melissa a kiss.  
  
"Oh come on bro you know what she's like."  
  
"I know, I know I just like giving you a hard time."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Ok, ok Matt stop picking on your brother," Melissa said as she slid next to Jeff.  
  
"But Melissa..... ," Matt said with a pouty look on his face.  
  
"Ah,ah ,ah no buts! Come on Amy lets go so the boys can have some one on one time."  
  
"But it was just getting good!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Melissa said as she pulled Amy out the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Matt I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well you know Miss and I have dating for a month now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well....... Look at this," Jeff said as he pulled out a velvet box and opened it.  
  
"Man that's awesome! Does she know?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Well I'm glad we started this conversation cause I have something to show you too," as he too pulled out a ring.  
  
"You're going to ask Amy?"  
  
"No I'm asking you! Of course Amy!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey, I have an idea........ since Amy and Liss are best friends and we're brothers we could ask them together." 


	7. Chapter 7

" Ok, ok Matt stop picking on your brother," Said Melissa as she slid next to Jeff.

" But Melissa……..," Matt said with a sad puppy dog look.

"Ah, ah ,ah no buts! Come on Amy lets go so the boys have some one on one time."

"But it was just getting good!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Melissa said as she was pulling Amy out the door.

"Matt I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well you know Miss and I have been dating for a couple of months now……."

""Yeah, you'd have to be blind not to. What are you getting at?"

"Well….. look at this," he said as he pulled velvet box from the front pockets of his jeans.

"Wow, that's some ring. Does she know?"

"Of course not!"

"Well I'm glad we started this conversation, because I have something to show you too," Matt said as he too pulled out a ring.

"You're going to ask Amy?"

"No moron I'm asking you. Of course Amy!"

"Well, just goes to show that great mind think alike!"

"Hey I have an idea…… since Amy and Liss are best friends and we're brothers maybe we could ask them together," said Matt now even more excited than he thought possible.

"That would be awesome! Good idea Matt! They'll never know what hit them!"

"Duh that's why I came up with it."

"So how should we do it? Oh and where?"

"Well I was thinking a live show, but you're better at romance than me… so what do you think?"

"Well I was thinking something a little more intimate, like going to their favourite place."

"Which is….?"

"Come on Matt use your head! They love home, they love it here, the place we first met them!"

"Ohhhh, out by the lake"

"Yes, anyway so we take them out to the lake and make them lunch."

"That's way better than my idea…. It makes it more about them. Ok so we got the where now we need the when"

"That's easy! Lucky for us their birthday's are on the same day! And it's also the most romantic day of the year… Valentine's Day. It has to be that day otherwise us planning to Take them somewhere out of the blue will seem suspicious."

"But that's in 3 days."

"I know we'll just have to work fast."

"Now that that's settled I'm going to call the girls," Jeff said as he got up off the couch.

"What for?" Matt asked doing the same.

"Well they are going to need something to wear, plus I want to meet them for lunch. I'm starved."

"When are you not hungry?"

"Hey! That's Melissa's line!" Matt just laughed as Jeff went into the kitchen to call Melissa.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Well Mat and I were thinking about meeting the two of you lovely girls for lunch. What do you think about that?"

"Sounds good to me…. where do you want to go?"

"Ummmm, I don't know how about Olive Garden?"

"Yum sounds good! See you in 30 minutes."

"I'm counting them down. 29 minutes and 32 seconds."

"You are such a dork!" Melissa said trying to stop smiling. She loved him so much!

"But you love me anyway!"

"Guilty as charged!"

"Okay we're good to go! Is Olive Garden ok with you?"

"Sure is!"

"Let's go then." They both got into Jeff's vette and went to meet up with the girls.

"Hey Ames…"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to meet the guys at Olive Garden. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure. Hey what do you think of this shirt?" Amy asked holding up a black tank top with white flames and a pink fishnet shirt.

"It's awesome do they have one with blue fishnet?"

" Hold on let me check…… they sure do!"

"Sweet! Let's get 'em and go!"


End file.
